Narcissa Gans, dernière du nom et fière de l'être
by Stellmaria
Summary: Et si La jeune Narcissa n'était pas aussi profondément ancrée dans la magie noire? Si elle ne faisait que suivre les rites familiaux qui lui sont imposés? Pour l'honneur... Un petit OS qui prouve que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses... Complète


_**« Narcissa Gans, dernière du nom et fière de l'être. »**_

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'ab, tout est à JK.Rowling et moi je me contente d'écrire sans avoir un seul centime (remarquez, elle non plus n'a pas un centime pour ce que j'écris, encore heureux!!!)

**Note:** C'est une 'tite fic qui m'est passée par la tête, comme ça, alors j'ai decidé de vous l'écrire, chuis sympa non? Non sérieux, en fait j'aime bien le personage de Narcissa, je me plais à l'imaginer hautaine, sûre d'elle et de son éducation, mais pas forcément ancrée dans la magie noire comme certains aiment le penser, ni profondément mauvaise, seulement très attachée aux principes qu'on lui a enseignés. Toutefois elle est beaucoup plus humaine que la plupart des personnes de son entourage.

One-shot 

Je montai fièrement dans le carosse tiré par les sombrals que l'on a généreusement decidé de m'assigner. Comment sais-je qu'il est tiré par ces créatures? C'est pourtant très simple, et vous comprendrez pourquoi si je ne dis qu'un seul mot. Gans. Mon nom de famille. Je suis également Black du côté maternel. Cela explique beaucoup de choses n'est-ce pas? Il est normal qu'avec un nom pareil, la mort ne me fasse pas plus d'effets que le fait de savoir lire ou écrire. Il est donc normal que je vois les sombrals.

Je soupire. D'accord, j'ai menti. La mort m'affecte mais bon, que voulez vous, on nait dans une famille sang-pure et mage noire ou non. Et moi j'y suis née. Non pas que je n'aime pas ma famille, loin de là, je la respecte et l'admire profondément, mais je trouve ces morts un peu inutiles… Il y a toujours un autre moyen que la mort, j'en suis persuadée.

« _Oh Père! Comme vous me manquez! _» Mon père est mort voilà quatre ans, suite à un acccident de balai. Quelle ironie du sort. Père, un grand chercheur très reputé, notamment pour ses sort d'amélioration de la sécurité sur les balais, était décédé sur l'un d'eux! C'est depuis ce jour funeste que je côtoie régulièrement la mort. Mère, ayant renoué les liens avec sa famille, et donc avec la magie noire, était devenue très puissante, et assez cruelle avec ceux qu'elle ne jugeait pas digne de vivre. C'est à dire tous les moldus et autres cracmols et sang-de-b… Non! Je ne dois pas le dire! Ne serait-ce que pour honorer la mémoire de Père; qui était le seul a avoir réussi à détourner l'attention de Mère s mages noirs. Momentanément. Mais malgré les pratiques de Mère, je resens un profond respect et une grande admiration pour elle. Il suffit de la voir à l'œuvre! On aurait dit que rien ne pourrait lui resister! Elle a, à ma plus grande joie, accepté de m'enseigner son savoir. Elle n'est pas comme ces idiots qui, n'ayant pas beaucoup de puissance, vont lécher les bottes du nouveau mage, un certain Lord Voldemort. Certaines personnes sont effrayées rien qu'à l'écoute de ce nom! La première fois que je l'avais entendu, j'avais tout simplement éclaté de rire! Ce mage avait-il à ce point honte de ses origines pour se cacher derrière un pseudonyme! Car ses origines, je les connaîs! Un père moldu, une mere sorcière! « _Pitoyable!_ » aurait dit Bella, ma chère cousine. Pour ma part, quelles que soient mes origines, j'en aurais toujours été fière! C'est ce que m'avait enseigné père. Il pratiquait peut-être la magie noire, mais il n'était pas un mage noir.

« _Mieux vaux savoir trop que pas assez! _»m'a t-il dit un jour. Il avait toujours peu aimé la famille Black, et ne la supportait que pour Mère. Moi au contraire, j'aime énormément cette branche de ma famille. Ils sont si… aristocrates, nobles… Rien que le fait de se nommer Black force les autres au respect, à la crainte et à la soumission. Ce n'est pas comme ce … euh… Voldemort je crois, qui force les autres à se soumettre en faisant du chantage. Bien que certaines de ses idées soient assez plaisantes, comme purifier le sang des sorciers, ma famille à trop de dignité pour se soumettre à lui. Sauf peut-être cet idiot de Régulus qui a eu sa marque le mois passé, si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

Le reste de la famille Black, du moins ma génération, s'oppose fermement à ce mage. Quoique j'ai des doutes pour Bella. Bellatrix est bien assez folle et satanique pour se joindre à lui. Pour la designer je ne dirais que deux mots: cruelle et sado-masochiste. Et dire qu'elle est plus jeune que moi de trois ans!. Avoir juste quatorze ans et un mental pareil, bien que je l'adore et qu'elle soit ma cousine, je demeure assez inquiète…

Ma seconde cousine, Andromeda, ne se joindra jamais à ce mage de pacotille, et pour cause! Elle est mariée à un moldu et est joliment enceinte de cinq mois!!! Malgré la désapprobation totale de ma mere, j'ai gardé contact avec elle et je vais la voir dès que possible. Nous avons le même sang, avons grandi ensemble et elle est ma marraine, bien que seulement de deux ans mon ainée.

Quand au petit Sirius, le jeune frère de cet idiot de Régulus, il est absolument adorable. Le seul problème est qu'il ne supporte pas son nom. Black. Il en est comme dégouté. Il ne supporte plus également ses parents, grand-parents, oncles, tantes et cousins. Il ne supporte qu'Andromeda et moi, même si je le sens de plus en distant.

Un bruit de roue qui crisse sur le gravier me tire de mes sombres pensés. Je suis revenue à Poudlard! Je n'y suis que depuis la rentrée, en septième année, car auparavant, ma mère me supervisait. Mais elle m'a forcée à y aller pour cette année, pour que je passe mes ASPICs.

Je promène mon regard sur les jeunes élèves qui courent. Ils sont chanceux, leur destin leur appartient. Contrairement au mien qui est tout tracé. Je viens de rencontrer mon futur époux. Un certain Lucius Malefoy,descendant d'une longue lignée de sang pur paraît-il. Qu'est-ce que ce la peut-il bien me faire!. Je le déteste déjà. Il ne m'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas. Et je vais devoir lui donner un descendant…

« Oh Père, pourquoi m'as tu quitté! En me privant de ton amour, tu m'as également privée du droit d'aimer, et ce, pour l'éternité!… »

J'essuie machinalement une larme qui coule sur ma joue. Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer. Et puis mon futur époux est incroyablement beau, j'ai de la chance! Ce Lucius est peut-être gentil, qui sait? Je vais m'éfforcer de l'aimer, avec le temps, peut-être y arriverais-je?… Sûrement, je suis Narcissa Gans, dernière du nom et fière de l'être !…

Je relève fièrement la tête.Un avenir sombre m'attend, c'est certain… Je suis une Gans et je l'affronterais…

THE END


End file.
